


Providing Help

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: Written for the February Ficlet Challenge Prompt 24- Huddling for Warmth.Continuation of prompt 22. Annabeth and Percy go to Hogwarts to help Hermione.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629220
Kudos: 6
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Providing Help

“Why do we have to go to England? I don’t want to have to go to a castle, it’ll be cold,” Percy complained.

“It’s a MAGIC castle, I’m sure we’ll be warm enough.” Annabeth replied.

“What time is Hermione meant to be here?

“Midday, which is in 5 minutes.”

Five minutes later the fireplace crackled violently behind them, and they turned around. A girl came out of the fireplace. Her bushy hair was tied back in a plait and she wore jeans and a t-shirt, slightly smeared with soot. She smiled at them.

“Hi, I’m Hermione, are you Annabeth and Percy?”

“Yes we are,” said Annabeth. “How are you, Hermione?”

“I’m good.”

“How did you get here? How did you not get burned in the fire?”

Hermione laughed.

“Magic. Of course.”

“Is that how we’re getting back?” Annabeth asked.

“Yes, you throw this powder into the fire and say where you want to go, the Hogwarts Headmaster’s Office. Make sure you pronounce it really clearly.”

Hermione handed them a pinch of the powder each. She demonstrated, and disappeared into the fire.

“I’ll go first,” Percy said. He threw the powder into the fire, said the name of his destination, and stepped into the fire. Annabeth followed right after him.

She didn’t mind going through the fireplace. She was worried it would be hot, and would remind her of Tartarus, but it turned out to be nicely warm.

She got out at the other end into the Headmaster’s office. Hermione and Percy stood at the window. She walked over looked out over the forest, biting her lip nervously at the sight. Percy huddled closer to her.

“It’s freezing here, I told you it would be.”

Annabeth sighed and huddled closer to him. She hated to admit it but he was right.


End file.
